Balada
by Reveire
Summary: Te beso los lunares y tú te alimentas de mi ácido mientras nos preguntamos, indiferentes: "¿Será esta la hora de mi muerte, será esta la hora de mi muerte?".
**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** Furuta/Rize.

 **Notas:** Otra vez, FF arruinó el "cuerpo" de este escrito, uh, ahora odio como quedó. (Los puntos entre estrofas sólo están para dividirlas, eh, haced de cuenta que no están ahí, lo siento). Una advertencia, aunque el fic carezca de sentido (?) hay varias cosas que hablan del primer capítulo del manga (sobretodo la última parte) es algo así como una advertencia de spoiler, o no.

* * *

 **Balada**

(Furuta-kun le canta baladas a Rize-san)

* * *

«Hace frío sin ti,

pero se vive»

 _Roque Dalton_

* * *

 **I**

 **Los niños**

Más allá de las fosas,

de los autores,

de las máscaras,

de los farsantes,

y de la arena que se acumula entre mis venas

Juro por los hambrientos de carne,

que quiero besar a la muerte,

pues encuentro en ella todo lo que no soy

Y déjame convertirme en noche tenebrosa,

para besarte la sangre de amanecer

.

Así que dime, pequeña Rize,

cuando agonizas del hambre,

tumbada sobre el mar,

y te saboreas los labios ácidos, pobre sufrida,

apuesto a que te preguntas, moribunda:

«¿Será esta la hora de mi muerte,

será esta la hora de mi muerte?»

.

Y cuando andas con tus pies blandos y mojados,

nadando por entre el cielo blanco,

¿No sientes a la vida atragantándose en tu garganta,

que te besa,

que te mastica,

que te enamora por dentro?

.

Pequeña Rize:

me pregunto si sabrás, algún día,

el placer de romper costillas,

de reírte sin comedia,

de llorarle a la tragedia de la que serás autora

.

Admito que tu piel gris, podrida, seca,

me enamora en esta habitación sufrida,

y tus palabras, calladas, que susurran

la agonía del hambre del monstruo

o llegan a tocar la piedad que nunca ha existido dentro de mí

.

(Porque, sabes, la pobre moral estúpida

de la igualdad inexistente, arruina mi poema

–el, claro, nunca encontré–

Y no quiero caer en el roce de las palabras

para susurrarte al viejo romance

que

nos

rompe

la

muerte)

.

Es que incluso hoy,

adulta amante del amor,

si me asomo por entre tus huesos y tu viscosidad,

puedo ver, entre tus ojos de bruja y tu sonricilla encantadora

(que se ha leído todos los poemas de la tierra)

a la infancia cruda y olvidada asomada entre tus mejillas coloradas

.

¿Te acuerdas cuando agonizabas del hambre y confundías a la lluvia con la sangre?

Hahahahahahahahaha

¿Te acuerdas cuando morías exhausta de vivir?

Llorabas:

«¿Será esta la hora de mi muerte,

será esta la hora de mi muerte?»

.

(el niño dice: Rize-san fue niña antes de ser Rize-san,

y la infancia es un hilo flojo que la ahorca y la llama)

.

Lo cierto es que quiero deshacer la lana de tus pies,

y ver cuántas veces puedo besarte en una mañana

Soy y seré inmune a tu veneno, glotona mía

Y si me quitas a arañazos mi eterna máscara,

descubrirás que soy todo y nada

Pues soy todo, menos yo mismo

Porque

ahora

somos

niños

.

Por siempre, glotona,

por siempre recordaré la voz chueca de nuestra infancia lenta

 **II**

 **El amor y sus autores**

Pues yo creo que tú eres más bien fea

Te he visto crecer cruda contra la inexistencia,

y tus ojos morados del dolor jamás sufrido,

no llaman ni dictan ternura de nada

.

Tu belleza sólo enamoraría a los pobres poetas,

a los escritores de amores sin tragedia,

a las canciones de manos embarradas

¿Pero quién querría besarte los huesos demacrados?

¿Quién querría masticarte los labios?

¿Quién encontraría el perfume agridulce de tu vértebra?

¿Quién se saborearía los labios al deleitarse con tu carne?

.

Yo creo que tú eres horrible, con ese cadáver que se quiere llenar de flores

(como si llegara a florecer en el campo final)

Y que huele a pólvora endulzada

¿Recuerdas cuando te besé la desnudez y tú me mordisqueaste la garganta?

Yo no encontré lunares en tus hombros ni tú lograste saciarte con mi carne

(tus colmillitos susurraban cricricri de jamás haber comido alguna vez)

Pero entre tus piernas hacía frío y mis risas ácidas te contaminaron la garganta infantil

(ninguno buscaba ternura, ninguno)

.

¿Recuerdas cuando rebusqué entre tu piel y te rompí los deditos

para que dejaras de arañarme?

Tenías el cabello rotoso y cuando lo tironeaba se veía la sangrecilla seca bajo tus párpados

¿Te acuerdas cuando, mientras te trituraba, recitabas prosa estúpida para calmarte el hambre?

.

Juro (no por los hambrientos de carne) que he visto el arte que chorreaba por tus poros,

y que las pestañas olían a libros polvorientos

Recitaste a los mares y a la tierra reseca,

hasta que te volviste amante del teatro

.

Yo creo que tú siempre has sido así de fea

Con tu intento de callar el hambre con esa literatura,

casi al punto de gritar

Incluso hoy sueltas palabrería barata entre tus dientes de leche

.

Flaqueo:

sería preferible callarte a martillazos

 **III**

 **Canción para nuestra muerte, que llega hambrienta**

He llegado a la triste conclusión de que te desprecio

Cuando olfateé tu aroma a armonía gastada,

me encandilé terriblemente,

y tu aroma,

tu vida,

tu esencia,

tus aguas y tu tierra,

se han atorado por siempre dentro de mi melomanía

.

Y tu recuerdo, pequeña Rize, es una balada gritada

Es triste el no poder tenerte entre mis guantes de seda,

para así acariciarte las garras amarillentas,

y succionarte el hambre voraz entre tus labios palpitantes

.

Así que por no amar ni saborear, he de odiarte

(excepto en la infancia, cuando eras tan fea y bonita, que enamorabas con ese odio que te cantaba)

.

Pequeña Rize:

(muere, muere, muere,

muere, muere, muere,

muere, muere, muere,

muere, muere, muere)

.

Recuerdo cuando escuché a la gloria cantar,

cuando devoraste la verdadera carne,

esa que perdura sólo cuando está viva,

y encontraste la ventaja de ser el monstruo bajo la cama ajena

Seguro que te deleitaste con los gritos,

con la sangre aún dulce y la piel tibia

.

(Escucharte comer con gloria fue como escuchar

una

balada

desafinada)

.

Pero dime, cuando te atragantas en los callejones,

disolviéndote en la rebeldía y dejando de ser niña,

seguro que te preguntas, gustosa:

«¿Será esta la hora de mi muerte,

será esta la hora de mi muerte?»

.

Cuando camino entre el tacto frío bajo tu mugre,

puedo recordar los silencios a la hora de pensar

Aquel turbio ruidillo que se oía cuando me encontraba

tejiendo mi espera por la aburrida muerte

Cuando mi palma se corta con el temor a nada,

he de revivir viejas noches

sueltas,

vacías

que en nada me recuerdan a ti

.

Es que soy insomnio constante, ya ves

Y tú serías esa noche asquerosa que vive y mata,

mientras yo te observo con mis ojos de grieta

Y es que ahora ando con mi traje negro para disimular la sangre de monstruo,

Y taptaptap camino por entre los charcos de lluvia y te recuerdo, ¿lo siento?

.

En las noches, que siempre terminan siendo tú, pequeña Rize,

puedo escuchar los crujidos: crackcrackcrack

Y sé que eres tú crackcrackcrack

Crack

La vida que se te enreda entre los dientes crack

Muere, crack, por favor

Crackcrackcrack, ese es el sonido de tu balada, lastimando

Y te odio,

y tú vives crack

Crackcrack crackcrackcrack

crack crack

crack

 **IV**

 **Balada**

Cuando el verde abismo nos abre la piel,

y descubre que dentro nuestro no hay sangre sino agua dulce de mar,

nos preguntamos, muriendo de la risa:

«¿Será esta la hora de mi muerte, será esta la hora de mi muerte?»

.

Cuando te veo tan horrible y hueca, con tus ojitos aguados,

(que si los vacías dentro tuyo en lugar de huesos y miedo,

está el universo entero)

y en lugar de carne masticas a la literatura ajena

convirtiéndote en reina, diosa y muerta de las penas

me pregunto, sonriente:

«¿Será esta la hora de mi muerte, será esta la hora de mi muerte?»

.

(Aunque todos saben que es mentira pues mi hora no existe)

.

El arte te chorrea por los poros,

y te abre las viejas cicatrices de matar,

puedo ver la tinta vieja que te quema las palabras,

y nos abre la angustia estúpida del no amar,

Y si me asomo, cuando descubres la sinfonía del hambre saciada,

cuando masticas y tragas y ríes,

pequeña Rize,

se oye como la balada desafinada

de toda esta tragedia farsante

.

Así que, de muerta estúpida pasas a ser la autora

y mi enamoramiento no será perenne

(jamás, jamás)

pero pienso, seco,

que muerta serías un océano encandilador

.

A tu cadáver lo llenaría de calles y de lluvias,

y lo regaría con acuarelas de plantas muertas

¿No es triste morir y ser espectro, pequeña Rize?

Es mejor morirse de la gloria que del hambre

 **V**

 **Tragedia**

Más allá de los dioses

o de la simplicidad de la muerte,

las calles nunca me han visto llorar o gritar,

o mostrar alguna expresión verosímil

hemos de ser los únicos que llevan máscaras, pequeña,

pero si despliegan la tuya se enamorarán de tu belleza mitológica,

y si borraran los escombros de mi rostro, encontrarán el charco podrido que soy

.

Así que muerta te verías más bella, pues a mí jamás me has enamorado con

esos ojos palpitantes y tu leyenda que se escribe en prosa

.

Déjame llenar tu cuerpecillo de agonía y escombros, ¿ya?

Admito que aún me inspiro de los grillos que te succionan los huesos

Y mientras te enamoras, chiquilla, de este niño que quiere ser tu rey

he de recalcar que muerta podrías ser más bella

.

(admito que aún los deseos de destriparte el alma se arrastran bajo mis uñas)

.

Ahora es de noche turbia y hace frío, mucho frío

han cerrado las ventanas de las casas y se apagan las luces de la piel

Y tu aquí contra los callejones queriendo comer

Así que buenas noches, ¿de acuerdo?

Déjame tirar toda esta basura sobre ti y deja ya de masticar un poco

.

Glotona mía, pequeña Rize:

Adiós, adiós,

mañana será todo sol y muerte

.

.


End file.
